El adiós
by eniid cullen
Summary: Jasper Hale decide que lo mejor es aclarar ciertas cosas y poder decir adiós a lo último que lo ata al mundo de los humanos.


Disclaimer: Jasper Whitlock no es un personaje que salió de mi cabeza sino que de la cabeza Stephenie Meyer.

Aclaración: Éste no es el Jasper que describe Meyer en cuanto a cómo fue su comportamiento a penas comenzó con su vida de vampiro, si hubiese seguido siendo el mismo no podría haber llevado a cabo mi idea. No quedé del todo convencida, pero bueno...

**El adiós**

Sabía qué día era hoy, lo sabía perfectamente y quizás esperaba por él inconscientemente todos los meses, sólo para darme cuenta de que la herida no había sanado, que nunca lo haría y que siempre estaré esperando por ti, Jasper Whitlock.

El día había resultado ser agotador, más aun cuando intenté mantenerme lejos de mis pensamientos, aquellos que sólo me llevan a ti, aquellos que sólo se muestran burlones y se ríen de mi patético estado, de mi insignificante vida y mi incierto futuro. Ya no estás conmigo, ya no estoy contigo, toda una vida perdida y solo quedan miles de recuerdos que carecen de sentido.

Son las ocho de la noche y me voy a la cama sin cenar, no me apetece esta noche sentarme en frente de la silla que ocupabas tú siempre que cenabas aquí y que ahora está vacía, vacía desde hace días, semanas, meses. No necesito recordar hoy que me encuentro sola y que la realidad golpea mi puerta, impaciente y hambrienta de mis fantasías. Fantasías en dónde las cosas siguieron otro curso. En dónde tú y yo logramos nuestro cometido, logramos estar juntos y nunca existió ni el mas mínimo rastro de distanciamiento entre ambos.

Pensar en ti me lastima, pero no quiero olvidarte, no puedo. A veces creo que hay noches en las que puedo verte desde mi ventana, parado frente a la casa, como si estuvieses cuidando de mí. Al verte cierro los ojos al instante y un sentimiento de júbilo invade inexplicablemente la habitación dónde estoy, para luego apoderarse de mi, logrando hacerme sonreír como pocas veces. Pero para cuando abro mis ojos tu hermosa figura en frente de mi casa pasa a ser sólo una vaga representación mentirosa de ti, entonces comprendo que caí en el engaño de mis ojos una vez más.

Saco una vieja caja olvidada en las sombras de mi anaquel y me dirijo a mi cama. Era asombroso, una miserable caja era capaz de contener aquellas palabras tuyas, custodiarlas con vanidad y amarlas sin lamentos. Sin embargo yo era incapaz de sostenerlas en mis manos sin evitar sentirme vulnerable, pequeña, insignificante. Aquellas pequeñas cartas eran lo único que me quedaban de ti y me aferraba aun mas a ellas cada generoso segundo que pasaba. Tomé una, la primera que mi mano pudo sostener. La revoltosa luz de la vela azotaba tu perfecta caligrafía y casi pude oír los lamentos que de tus palabras. Sonreí, aquella carta era una de mis favoritas, me la sabía de memoria.

_Querida mía:_

_No falta mucho para poder acudir a nuestro encuentro. Sé que te sientes sola, porque yo también lo estoy. Algunos enfrentamientos resultan feroces, ambos bandos son fuertes, lo que ocasiona que cada uno tenga que dar lo mejor de sí sobrepasando los límites. Algunos combatientes no están preparador psíquicamente y terminan siendo enviados a sus casas, con un destino peor que la muerte. Yo por el momento lo he manejado bien, quizás mejor de lo que creía e intento mantenerlos calmados, lo necesitan, de lo contrario el enemigo podría hallarlos desprevenidos. _

_Realmente me haces falta. No sabes cuánto anhelo la melodía de tu voz, nunca pensé que desearía tanto un sonido más que cualquier otro en el mundo. Conociéndote, se que en éste momento estarás paseándote de un lado al otro, llevándote puestos todos los muebles de la habitación. Manten la calma, hazlo por mí, por nosotros. Yo llegaré pronto y podremos tener la vida que nos merecemos. Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero entiéndeme, es algo que tengo que cumplir, de lo contrario, no podría vivir conmigo mismo. _

_Tengo que despedirme, algo que me cuesta muchísimo, escribirte es como un cable a tierra, sé que tengo a alguien por quién pelear, sé que cuando todo esto termine tú estarás esperándome. _

_Hasta el próximo encuentro mi hermosa dama. _

_Jasper Whitlock_

La última carta que me enviaste, la última evidencia de tu ser. Cierro los ojos y me llevo aquella carta al rostro, aspiro su aroma, esperando que aún queden rastros de tu fragancia. Paso mis dedos por tus letras, tus sinceras palabras dirigidas a mí, esperando que en ellas pueda sentir algo semejante a tu piel. Los recuerdos asaltan mi mente, millones de ellos, todos felices excepto por uno, la última vez que te vi. Aquella mañana mas parecida a una noche hacía honor a lo que estaba siendo nuestra última vez, la última vez en todo. Una última sonrisa me dedicaste cuando despertaste, aún la tengo grabada en mi memoria, aún la llevo conmigo. Nuestra última conversación mientras desayunábamos, un intercambio de palabras, colmadas de nuestro futuro, futuro que tuvimos en nuestros brazos antes de que aquellos hombres golpearan la puerta.

-debo regresar -tus palabras fueron firmes, como de costumbre, porque tu voz siempre irradiaba firmeza, era la voz que te distinguía de cualquier otro. Seguro ante cualquier cosa, infalible ante mi negación.

-¡no! ¿por qué? -me aferré a tus brazos en un acto consciente de retenerte en la casa. Como si mi insignificante fuerza fuese suficiente como para encadenarte con mis frágiles manos.

-sabes por qué -me dijiste con toda la naturalidad que te caracterizaba. Me miraste a los ojos, tu mirada era de súplica, lo entendí, no te haría las cosas más difíciles. Sentí tu última caricia cuando tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos.

-¿volverás? -mi voz tembló, la sola idea de que no volvieses era insoportable.

-por supuesto.

-¿me lo prometes?.

-te lo prometo -me dijiste para luego besarme por última vez. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por última vez. Posteriormente te alejaste de mi siguiendo a aquellos hombres, aquellos hombres que meses mas tarde regresarían, pero sin ti. Regresarían solo para darme la noticia de que habías desaparecido. Te habías esfumado de la faz de la tierra como un insignificante cuerpo de humo. Habían encontrado tu caballo y una insignia que llevabas, pero no a ti, nunca a ti.

Pasó un año de aquella mañana y aún no me resigno. Cada amanecer me encuentro con el espectro de nuestro beso, como una historia circular que no tiene principio ni fin.

El peso de mis párpados terminó por ganarme, no me di cuenta de cómo caí en un profundo sueño, sólo fui consciente de que cuanto mas rápido me alejaba de aquel día, menos dolería mi herida.

Sentí algo frío que tocaba mi rostro, era algo pétreo y helado como el hielo, pero suave como ninguna otra seda en el mundo. Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento, comencé a preguntarme qué era aquello que paseaba por mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la vela estaba a punto de llegar al final de su vida, la luz era escasa por lo que a penas pude verte. Eras tú, realmente eras tú. No sabía si aún estaba dormida, soñando o si estaba despierta y había enloquecido, nada importaba, todo valía. Me quedé observándote con una sonrisa y lágrimas en mis ojos, lágrimas que no estaba interesada en retener. Tú me observabas, como si temieses por mí, como si esperases alguna reacción que yo de la que yo no estaba lejos.

-sabía que no romperías una promesa -dije orgullosa ante tu figura. Tu figura, aquello era lo que me había hechizado. Estabas intacto, eras Jasper Whitlock, pero con una curiosa dosis de belleza inexplicable e irracional. Una belleza sobrehumana que me hizo sentir la persona más vulnerable del mundo. Me levanté para luego dar los últimos pasos que me alejaban de ti y acurrucarme en tus brazos. Aquél abrazo se sintió extraño, como de otro mundo, pero nada me importaba, eras tú, finalmente habías vuelto. Acariciaste mi pelo y apoyaste tu cabeza sobre la mía. Así nos quedamos durante un tiempo, me preguntaba si aquél hermoso sueño se terminaría pronto, o duraría lo suficiente como para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Comencé a sentir frío, miré hacia mi ventana pero permanecía cerrada. Levanté mi mirada hacia tu rostro, tus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un magnifico color dorado, algo de lo que no me había percatado. Fue en ése momento cuando supe que estabas allí por una razón y que no permanecerías a mi lado por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Busqué tus manos, al encontrarlas con las mías supe de dónde venía el frío repentino, las aparté inmediatamente.

-no temas -hablaste por primera vez, tu voz representaba a la armonía más espléndida jamás inventada. El miedo se esfumó, por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquila.

-¿Jasper, qué te han hecho? -pregunté mientras posaba una mano en tu mejilla, tú cerraste aquellos preciosos ojos y buscaste el tacto de ella. Tu rostro era igual de frío que el resto de tu cuerpo-. Respondeme por favor –dije casi en una súplica. Al oirme abriste tus ojos y buscaste los míos.

-no puedo responder a esa pregunta –dijiste -, sólo puedo decirte que he venido a despedirme de ti.

-de alguna forma lo presentía. ¿A dónde iras?, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?.

-pertenecemos a mundos diferentes ahora -tu mirada comenzaba a hacerme sentir perdida-, tú eres humana y yo soy un... -vacilaste unos momentos, era extraño verte así, tú nunca dudabas. Cuando suspiraste tu fresco aliento acarició mi rostro por unos segundos- perdóname, no se suponía que debía ser así.

-no quiero que te vayas -al decir esto las lágrimas rebalsaron de mis ojos y fluían con seguridad ante su paso.

-debo hacerlo y vuelvo a pedirte perdón -comenzabas a verte triste. Delicadamente secaste mis lágrimas con tus fríos dedos-. Y pasó un año de...y tú sigues empecinada en esperarme. Ya no lo hagas, por favor -dijiste mientras negabas con tu cabeza-. Eres joven y hermosa, tienes todo un futuro por delante.

-no hay futuro sin ti Jasper -dije aferrándome a tus brazos.

-¿cómo lo sabes?, ni siquiera lo buscaste. Intentalo -callaste unos segundos, esperando mi respuesta-. Prométeme que lo intentaras -no quería responder, no quería comprometerme con algo que no quería cumplir. Pero sabía que tu decisión era inapelable, ya no podíamos estar juntos, podía sentir como mi corazón luchaba por seguir con vida.

-lo prometo -dije finalmente. Volviste a abrazarme y una lágrima mía llegó hasta la manga del abrigo que llevabas puesto, como una firma mía, sellando aquella promesa para toda la vida. No había vuelta atrás-. Te amo Jasper Whitlock -las palabras abandonaron mi boca si permiso. Colocaste tu mano en mi mentón, obligándome a mirarte, tus labios se posaron dulcemente en los mios. Aquél beso tenia todas las características de un adiós.

-yo también -susurraste al apartarte, rozando mis labios. Me dí cuenta de que querías decirme algo más. No lo hiciste. Besaste mi frente y te dirigiste hacia la ventana. Mis lágrimas aun fluían, esta vez con mas intensidad, no era lindo saber cuándo era el final de algo, las ilusiones eran mi especialidad. Esta vez ya no quedaban ilusiones, no quedaban suposiciones de volver a verte acostado a mi lado. No, sólo quedaba una promesa.

Me miraste desde tu lugar, me sonreíste dulcemente, una sonrisa que llevaría conmigo hasta el ultimo segundo de mi vida. Abriste la ventana y sin decir una palabra caíste hacia abajo. Me alarmé al ver esto, rápidamente me acerqué. Al mirar abajo sólo se podía ver el verde pasto que adornaba mi jardín, ni un solo rastro de ti.

Comencé a llorar todo lo que me era posible, esta vez lo sabía...no ibas a regresar. A pesar de mi promesa, que estoy segura que cumpliré, siempre voy a llevarte en mi corazón, el olvido no era parte de mi plan, el olvido no hace juego contigo, nunca lo hará, siempre tendré abierta mi ventana, esperando a que algún día vuelvas a entrar por ella.


End file.
